The Trouble With Being a Mutant
by Taptitain
Summary: Eshe Banter is the newest member of the team, and he's going to turn the X-men upside down.Better than it sounds. Has OCs.Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

The Trouble With Being a Mutant

Chapter 1

**Hallway, Outside the Danger Room**

Jamie O'Dell looked up, a fierce glare on her face. Today, she would not be made a fool of. Today, she would show everyone why they called her Oracle.

Eshe Banter noticed Jamie's expression and smiled. He knew she was going to try and win the training session. He also knew that her power was nothing compared to his.

_She can sense danger, so what_, Eshe thought to himself pompously, _I can melt any inanimate object by concentrating on it. She's got nothin' on me!_

Nightcrawler also saw Jamie's expression.

_She vants to vin, eh_, he thought with a grin, _knowing her, she probably will_.

Nightcrawler was absolutely right, she probably would win. Jamie was a pretty docile loner-ish tomboy, but when she was determined, nothing could stand between her and her goal. Unfortunately, her quiet nature kept most people from finding out what a strong and determined person she was. In fact, most people just knew her as "that smart silent girl sitting in the back of the class."

Nightcrawler sighed. It was really such a pity that she didn't let more people in. He was sure they would like her. After all, she was insanely loyal and had a killer sense of humor. Of course, Jamie had her reasons for her self-imposed solitary confinement. According to her, she didn't want any more people to worry about. Apparently she felt she had to protect everyone around her. Then again, Nightcrawler figured that was a side effect of her power. When you know about bad things before they happen, it's only natural to want to protect others from them. Otherwise, the power is kind of pointless.

Eshe's voice shook Nightcrawler from his thoughts.

_Eshe is talking, vhat can't be good._

"Hey Oracle!" Eshe said through an evil smirk.

"What do you want, Melt-dork?" Jamie retorted, her voice venom.

Eshe screwed up his face, "It's Meltdown, and I just wanted to tell ya' that you and your stupid sixth sense are going down, cause it's gonna be me holding that trophy over my head!"

"Then I hope it falls on ya'!" Jamie hissed back in her Idahoan accent.

"The only thing that's gonna be falling around here is your pride, farm-girl!"

"You keep this up and somebody might just get hurt." Jamie said, tensing her body.

"Really, did you have to use your lamo power to figure that one out?" Eshe jeered.

"Nope, I knew as soon as you came to the institute." Jamie grinned, raising her fists menacingly.

"What, you going to hit me?" Eshe tried to sound dismissive, but really he was worried. Truth be told, hand-to-hand combat wasn't his strength. The only fights he won were fights that involved powers, and even then they didn't always come out in his favor.

Jamie's grin widened, she could sense Eshe's nervousness behind his macho façade. "Why, you afraid I might hurt that thing you call a face? Don't worry buddy, not much damage I could do there."

Eshe lunged at her, but Jamie easily leapt over him.

"They don't call me the Oracle for nothin' ya' know!"

"Yeah, well they don't call me Meltdown for nothin' either!"

Eshe held out his hand and began to melt the floor under Jamie. Again, Jamie jumped out of the way. She then proceeded to bounce off the wall and slam her feet into Eshe's face.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Eshe screamed, reacting to the pain. "Dou idiot, dou bwroke muy noss!"

"Oops, sorry." Jamie said smugly, not really sorry at all.

"What's going on here!" Scott ran up with the others close behind.

"Dat idiot attad me fur no rethan!" Eshe howled, greatly exaggerating his injury.

Scott looked at Jamie and shook his head, "Jamie..."

**Professor X's Office**

The Professor looked at Jamie with solemn eyes. He had seen so much promise in the girl when she had first come to the institute, but now, he wasn't so sure.

"I don't understand it Jamie," the Professor began, "You've never been aggressive toward anyone before, angry maybe, but not aggressive. The only exception is Eshe. Why?"

Jamie turned to the Professor. "I'm sorry Professor, it's just that...there's something wrong with that guy. I don't know what, but it's definitely there, and whatever it is, I guarantee you that it won't help the X-men."

Professor Xavier maneuvered his wheelchair closer to Jamie. "I believe you Jamie, but-"

Jamie cut him off. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I have an overactive imagination and a boiling temper, and I need to learn to just cool it an-," Jamie paused suddenly realizing that the Professor had agreed with her. "Wait a second, you believe me?" She stared at Xavier, stunned as he nodded his head. "You seriously believe me that Eshe Banter is a no-good, jerkface with a pure evil mind and a heart to match?"

The Professor smiled and held up his hands. "Let's not go too far Jamie, I believe you that Eshe has some...trouble-making tendencies. I want you to keep an eye on him, and I will do the same. If anything suspicious happens, I'll have a heart-to-heart chat with Mr. Banter. Fair enough?"

Jamie pondered it, then replied, "I suppose so, but can't you just throw Eshe out of the school. I mean, there's enough evidence to have him expelled, right?"

The Professor shook his head. "If we expell Eshe, he will certainly turn out bad. We have to keep trying with him; he's not the only team member that had to be persuaded. As I recall, Rogue was quite difficult to recruit, too."

Jamie grinned sarcastically, "Yeah, but Rogue isn't evil," She paused to think, "At least not anymore."

The Professor clasped his hands and rested his chin on them. "I understand this is hard for you, but we simply cannot rush into action. Eshe has to make his move first."

Jamie nodded silently and trudged toward the door. Noting her sulky manor, the Professor called after her, "Try to stay out of trouble." Glancing over her shoulder, she replied, "I'll try my best sir, but I doubt it will work." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Trouble has a way of finding me."

"Just try." Was the Professor's answer.

As she left the room, Professor X could just hear her mutter to herself, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

**Hallway, Outside the Professor's Office**

Eshe peeked his head around the corner just in time to catch a glimpse of Jamie trudging out of the Professor's office. Judging by her get-out-of-my-way-before-I-cream-you look, Eshe knew that she hadn't gotten her way. Eshe smiled, his little game hadn't been discovered yet. He watched Jamie leave before he stood up and stretched. He had been stuck there in a crouch for a long time, but it had been worth it. Mystique would be so pleased...


	2. Chapter 2

** Hi all, Taptitan here. It has literally been two years since I updated this story, so take it easy on me. I kept meaning to update, but I just never got around to it. Then, when I finally started writing this chapter back in May, I decided that I felt like a total cheeseball writing about OCs that nobody cared about and couldn't bring myself to continue. Now however... I still feel like a cheeseball. Oh well. I figured that since I already wrote this part, I might as well post it, but don't expect me to be in a hurry updating. Because I no longer like writing about OCs, this is going to be more like a writing test for me, so that I can improve my skills. Anyhow, please enjoy the following and if you are so inclined, review it! :) No flames please, I know that I'm writing about OCs. GET OVER IT! :)**

**The Brotherhood Boarding House**

Eshe quietly slipped in a window that led to the living room. Normally he would worry about the Brotherhood catching him, but it was 9:30 on a Monday morning and they were all at school. He, on the other hand, had more important things to do. Like setting up an ambush on the X-men with a little help from Mystique. Speaking of Mystique, where was she? She had promised to meet him at the boarding house.

As if right on cue, a female voice sounded from a dark corner of the room.

"You took your time."

Eshe was about to spit back a snide remark, when he saw her face and had the sense to shut up. It was not Mystique who stepped out of the shadows, but Rogue. Eshe stood, frozen in stunned silence, as she advanced on him.

"You thought you were being real clever didn't ya'." She spat as she reached down and began to remove one of her gloves. "Being all sneaky and acting all sincere when you were gonna turn around and stab us in the back."

She stopped barely inches from him and began to reach out. "But then you got a little careless didn't ya'. Got cocky and forgot to cover your tracks. You betrayed the X-Men...and now you're gonna pay the price!"

Her hand pressed against his face, and Eshe braced himself for the worst. Then...nothing. No pain, no passing out, just nothing.

"Pych." Rogue said in a very un-Rogue voice. Eshe scowled and pushed her away. When he looked up again, it wasn't Rogue's face he was staring into, but Mystique's.

"I don't appreciate you playing games with me, Mystique."

Mystique shot him a smirk that managed to be menacing and mocking at the same time. "If you thought that was a game, then you are sorely mistaken. That was just a reminder."

"A reminder?" Eshe asked skeptically. Mystique wasn't one to give reminders.

"Yes," She replied, obviously ignoring his dubious tone. "My plan is almost complete, and I don't need you to mess it up."

Forcing himself to ignore the fact that she had just acknowledged his incompetence, Eshe decided to comment on a much more pressing matter that had just arisen.

"You mean our plan." She glanced at him with one eyebrow raised. Eshe hurried to finish his statement before he lost the nerve. "You said your plan, bu-but y-you meant to say ours..i-it's our plan…r-r-right…" His voice trailed off as Mystique's inquisitive look turned murderous.

"No," She snapped causing Eshe to flinch backward, almost losing his balance. "I didn't mean OUR plan. I meant MY plan, because I MADE the plan. You, Eshe, are a pawn, a pawn within MY plan. Don't think for a second that I would even hesitate to get rid of you if it would benefit me. Lucky for you, right now it doesn't. But one day it might. You are expendable Eshe, don't you ever forget that."

For once Eshe actually couldn't think of a thing to say. After a few seconds of incoherent stammering, he settled for a simple but hasty nod.

"Good," Mystique said, temporarily sated. "Follow the plan, our hour is near. Don't tell anyone anything, not even the brotherhood. Got it?"

Eshe nodded vigorously as he moved shakily towards the window.

"Oh and Eshe," Mystique called after him as he began to climb out. "Be careful, I might just drop by for another…reminder. Of course, I'll look a little different. Maybe your history teacher will stop you in the hall and ask you about your plans for the evening. Or maybe it will be one of your…'friends'," Eshe could almost see the smug smile on her face, "If you can call them that."

_Don't you worry Mystique, you could show up as an alley cat. I'll know you when I see you._ Eshe though angrily. _And when I do, we'll see who's really giving the reminders around here._ Then as an afterthought he added, _expendable…you wish._

When Eshe was almost out of earshot, he could just hear Mystique laugh and say, "I love what you've done with your nose."

Eshe growled and the ground under him turned molten. He then stalked off leaving a small liquid crater in the ground.

**Bayville High School**

Jamie O'Dell sighed. Although she was usually pretty studious, today, she couldn't concentrate on anything even remotely related to school. The only thing she could think about was the tight knot of foreboding that had formed in her stomach. She knew Eshe was up to something bad, and she knew that whatever it was, it was going to happen soon. The problem was, nobody believed her. Well, that wasn't true, the Professor believed her, but he couldn't do anything yet because 'Eshe had to make his move first.' He just didn't understand, by the time Eshe made his move, it would be too late.

After what seemed like an eternity, the end of school bell rang, and the whole class flooded out the door into the hallway. Jamie breathed in a sigh of relief. It was a Friday, school was over, and because of teacher in-services, she had a week-long break to look forward to. Nothing was going to ruin her day now, not even Eshe and his schemes. Speaking of Eshe and his schemes, Jamie could see him getting his books out of his locker as she headed for her own. She noticed that every time he put something in his backpack, he glanced around in a trying-to-act-natural-but-totally-failing way. He was obviously looking for something, and judging by the way he craned his neck at painful angles trying to get a better view of the hallway, he didn't want to run into it.

As Jamie grabbed her backpack and began shoveling all the necessary materials into it, she realized that she actually felt sorry for Eshe. Stunned and somewhat disgusted by the thought, she accidently dropped her binder. When she knelt to pick it up, she peeked out of the corner of her eye at Eshe.

_Maybe I misjudged Eshe. I mean, sure he's annoying and a jerk and he totally hogs all the bacon at breakfast, but sometimes people act like jerks to hide their insecurities. I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe Professor X is right. Maybe Eshe isn't such a bad guy, maybe I haven't met the real Eshe, but what Eshe wants people to think he's like. To tell the truth, I've only interacted with him here at school and at the institute, both of which are pretty scary if you don't have any friends. I should cut the guy some slack, he's been here for even less time than I have, and this is only my second week._

Jamie was shaken out of her internal monologue when somebody tripped over her. That was when she remembered that she was still kneeling on the floor. Hastily, she stood up, hoping nobody had noticed her staring off into space. She zipped up her backpack and decided to do something she had never dreamed of doing before. She was going to ask Eshe if he wanted to hang out later. She had a theory that if she could get Eshe in a neutral environment, say somewhere like the local pizza parlor, Carlos' Soda-Pop Shop (Where the pizzas come big and the sodas come bigger!), Eshe would open up and Jamie would get to see the real him. Who knew, maybe they would even be friends. Okay, not likely, but they could at least make a truce.

Jaime took a deep breath to fortify herself, and, before she could have second thoughts, she forged ahead to Eshe's locker.


End file.
